The Legend of the Band
by Miraged
Summary: UPDATE! - Don't leave until you read Chapter 2, it's much better then the first! High school tests the band’s loyalty. Not only are there new people to meet, new friends to make, but there are challenges to overcome, in order to stay a band.
1. It's a Long Way, Such a Long Way

RATING: PG-13 (For language)

SUMMARY: High school tests the band's loyalty. Not only are there new people to meet, new friends to make, but there are new bands to compete with!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story.

AUTHORS NOTES: The characters may seem a bit different in this fan fiction, but it is only due to the fact that they are growing up, and maturing. 

****

Chapter One : It's a Long Way, such a Long Way

Many people say that bands grow apart, yet still stay together as a whole. I say, who cares what other people say, what do they know anyway? My name is Freddy, Freddy Jones; I am the drummer of what I can proudly say is or was the most successful youth band in all the state: School of Rock.

After our performance in the Battle of the Bands competition, most of the us became even closer then we already were, especially those of us who were still taking the band seriously, in Dewey Finn's after school program; Zach, Lawrence, Tomika, Marta, Alicia, Katie, Summer, and myself. For the rest of our elementary and middle school careers, the eight of us were inseparable. We did EVERYTHING together, from studying for tests, to performing at loud concerts.

However, as we entered high school, things began to change.

The strange transition from middle school to high school not only tested our minds; it tested our loyalty to the band; and each other. We all began to make new friends, find new interests, and soon the only thing that we had in common, was our band, and the love we shared for Rock Music. 

Summer, our band manager, the glue that held us together, was slowly letting us slip apart. She became so infatuated with being the President of the class, Valedictorian, Editor of the year book, and girlfriend to the star basketball player, that it seemed as if she had no time left to manage our band. She would still show up to practices, like usual, but part of her wasn't really there anymore. The spirit that I had seen in Summer in the 5th grade, was no longer there. 

Katie, someone who I could always confide in no matter what the circumstances were, had suddenly changed from the smart, witty, yet sarcastic girl she was, to a popular, mall rat, who was only seen in the most expensive designer clothes. Although she grew out of her Rock and Roll appearance, she was still dedicated to the band.

Lawrence, our wonderful keyboardist, had been drawn back to the classical music, and the piano. Still he showed up to practice on time, in his button up shirts, and khaki pants, like always. However, he would often throw in some of his classical music while we were jamming. Which annoyed Dewey tremendously.

Tomika, loved the band, and was one of the soul reasons why we all stuck together. Through it all, Tomika believed that Dewey and the rest of us had worked too hard, and gone too far to stop now. However, her heavenly voice was taking her places, mostly to a good musical college, and a stage and spotlight of her own. 

Marta and Alicia became joined at the hip. Talking about things such as boys, makeup, and clothes. A lot like Katie, they had slowly lost their rock edge. Marta had blossomed into a gorgeous blonde haired, blue eyed, beauty. Her voice had matured, as well as her figure. Alicia, who had long since lost her big braces, was quite the looker, with a bit of an attitude to match. The two of them became immersed in cheerleading, and for a while it seemed as if we had lost them for good.

That left, Zach and I. the only two people who saw that our band was slowly deteriorating. There was really nothing that the two of us could do about it, except remind our once dedicated friends, that we had practice, and hope that they would show up. Zach continued to get better and better on his guitar, practicing every single day. I was still playing the drums, but I also began to have other interests in school, such as girls.

Trying to keep the band together was my biggest concern. We weren't the dream team that we once were, and with the abandonment of our backup singers, and constantly absent manager, The School of Rock, would soon rock no more.

Reviews are extremely appreciated, don't know whether I should continue the story or not.


	2. Stuck in the Dumb Days

****

Chapter Two: Stuck in the Dumb Days

Freddy's eyes bore into the back of Katie's head. He hated how she had changed. He watched as she flipped her long brown hair, smiling and laughing with five of her new best friends. He loathed her short skirts, high heels, and designer purses. She was just up ahead of him in the hall. He wished that he could reach out and touch her, break the barrier, and transform her back into the old Katie that he once knew and loved. 

"… And, I got the new Metallica CD. You should hear the guitar solo!" Zach's words interrupted Freddy's thoughts. 

"So do you want to come over after school today and practice the new song that Dewey wrote?" he asked excitedly. 

"Yah, sure, whatever… it's cool." Freddy said barely paying any attention to Zach. 

Zach sighed, following Freddy's gaze, over to Katie. "I never would have thought, Katie of all people…" Zach said trailing off. Freddy just nodded in agreement, knowing exactly what Zach was about to say. The handsome blonde was sure that Zach missed Katie just as much as he did. However, while Zach wanted nothing more then his best friend back, Freddy hoped for more then that. He was willing to give up the title of Lady's Man, and become a one-woman kind of guy, just for Katie. The two boys reached the end of the hall and turned the opposite way of their once dedicated bassist. 

Katie looked back over her shoulder, just in time to see a flash of blonde hair turn the corner. A small lump had risen in her throat just at the sight of Freddy, but she forced it back down. Eleni and Michelle were chatting excitedly next to her about the latest issue of Cosmo magazine, which had Johnny Depp on the cover. 

"So who's your newest love interest, today?" asked Michelle Bennett, Katie's best friend who she had met just last year when they both entered high school as Freshmen. 

"I'm not sure." Katie replied. Michelle frowned at the lack of love gossip that she was getting out of her brown-eyed friend. 

"Well, I think that Freddy Jones is quite the looker!" she exclaimed, a big smile crossing her flawless face. Katie gave a half-hearted grin, forcing back down all the feelings that she had once secretly harbored for Freddy. She couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy as she looked Michelle over. An elegant curtain of blonde hair covered Michelle's perfectly oval face. Blue eyes snuck out from underneath her long, wispy bangs that she was trying to grow out by the end of the school year. Her face bore no makeup and her soft pink lips would part to reveal perfectly white, straight teeth. Katie sighed loudly, she knew that Freddy would love to be with a girl like Michelle, a natural beauty, unlike herself.

Lawrence, Tomika, and Summer sat quietly in their fourth period class, taking down notes from the board. Suddenly the door to the classroom burst open and young girl rushed in. She instantly stopped, ending up face to face with Mrs. Lemmons, the red headed, Social Studies teacher. 

"You're late again Breanna! This is the third time this week!" 

The girl's cheeks began to turn pink with embarrassment. Lawrence looked up from his notes, adjusting his reading glasses; in order to get a better view of Breanna. His heart began to beat faster as he watched the beautiful girl, with piercing green eyes, and silky black hair, stutter at a loss for words. Breanna self-consciously tucked a piece of long hair behind her jeweled ear. Lawrence noticed that she played with her hair whenever she was bored, nervous, or embarrassed. Just then, Freddy and Zach walked coolly into the classroom, causing enough noise, for everyone's attention to be directed on them. 

"Mrs. Lemmons!" Freddy exclaimed, almost drunkenly, "Let me tell you, that my good pal Zach, and I have been late to class **every** single day this week. We humbly accept the award for 'Students Who Are Most Tardy'" the two boys bowed, causing an eruption of laughter from their classmates. 

Summer smiled, it was just like Freddy and Zach to lighten the moment. Mrs. Lemmons frowned, eyeing Freddy. She had no idea what to do with a boy like him. He was a troublemaker to say the least. Pulling rude, arrogant stunts, and getting the once shy, awkward, Zachary Mooneyham, mixed up in the whole mess a long with him.

"Take a seat Frederick. Zachary you also." Both boys proceeded to the back of the classroom, where they took their seats willingly.

Breanna stood awkwardly at the front of the classroom, realizing that she was once again, the center of attention. She scanned the classroom, seeing Lawrence, a tall, large Asian boy staring intently at her. She felt her cheeks flush once again, and she quickly looked away just in time for her green eyes to meet up with a pair of large brown ones. The exchange lasted only a few seconds, but in that short period of time Breanna felt her heart do somersaults in her chest. "Zach Mooneyham," she said to herself, admiring how his dark brown hair fell messily over his eyes. 

"Breanna! Make sure that you are not late to class one more time this week, or I will be forced to speak with your parents." Mrs. Lemmons said breaking Breanna of her trance.

"Good luck with that!" Breanna said loudly, tears welling up in her eyes, "There's only one problem, they're dead!" She instantly turned on her heel, running out of the classroom, and slamming the door behind her. 

A rush of sadness swept through the students. Summer was the first to move, standing up, and pushing in her chair neatly. She grabbed her book bag, and rushed towards the classroom door.

"Summer, get back to your seat this instant!" Mrs. Lemmons called after her. Summer stopped for a split second, giving her teacher a stern look. Then, she closed the door behind her, rushing out after Breanna.

Freddy's jaw dropped, as he watched the "Teacher's Pet" walk out of the room disobediently. He paused for a second, wondering what he would do without his parents? As much as he disliked them, he couldn't imagine his life without his mom and dad. With that, Freddy packed his own book bag, taking Zach by the arm, and following the two girls out the door. 

Lawrence quickly looked over at Tomika, the last of the School of Rock members in the class. She was also beginning to pack her things and storm out of the room, but before she had the chance to rise out of her seat, the bell sounded, ending the class. 

****

A/N: As usual, comments are welcome and very much obliged. 

****

slazenger77- Don't worry. I wouldn't dare break our beloved School of Rock apart. =) Thanks for the review!

****

Princess642- Glad to see that you liked it. I took your advice and tried to make chapter two longer, without revealing too much!


End file.
